deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Plankton
Sheldon J. Plankton, usually just referred to as Plankton, is a character from the animated series, SpongeBob SquarePants. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Plankton VS Dr. Doofenshmirtz * Plankton vs Dr. Neo Cortex * Plankton VS Kaos (Completed) * Plankton vs Mojo jojo (Completed) * SMG3 vs Plankton Battles Royale * Nicktoons Villains Battle Royale (Completed) * Spongebob Battle Royale (Completed) * Evil Genius Battle Royal With the SpongeBob-verse * Lazytown-Verse Vs Spongebob-Verse Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 2 * Losses: 2 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents ' ' *Baikinman (Soreike! Anpanman) *Bowser Jr. (Super Mario Bros.) *The Brain (Pinky and The Brain) *Chandler (The Loud House) *Dexter (Dexter's Laboratory) *Doctor Octopus (Marvel) *Dr. Eggman *[[Eddy (Ed Edd N Eddy)|Eddy (Ed Edd N Eddy)]] *[[The Enchantress (Shovel Knight)|Enchantress (Shovel Knight)]] *Foo Fighters (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) *Guzma (Pokémon) *Ice King (Adventure Time) *King Pig (Angry Birds) *Kyle Broflovski (South Park) *Jack Spicer (Xiaolin Showdown) *Lord Hater (Wander Over Yonder) *Mr. Mind (Shazam) *Peridot (Steven Universe) *Pete (Disney) *Stewie Griffin (Family Guy) *Tali'Zorah (Mass Effect) *Yosemite Sam (Looney Tunes) *Zim (Invader Zim) History Sheldon J. Plankton was born an only child in November 30, 1942. When Plankton was young, he used to be friends with Eugene H. Krabs. They were considered outcasts by everyone around them, due to Plankton's nerdiness and Krabs' state of poverty. When they both became interested in the food industry, their friendship took a turn for the worst. Plankton's food proved to be unsuccessful and hated, while Krabs' food was popular and loved by everyone in Bikini Bottom. After all that, Plankton dedicated his entire life to running Krabs of out business by any means necessary. Death Battle Info Background *Full name: Sheldon J. Plankton *Born: November 30th, 1942 *Species: Zooplankton *Residence: The Chum Bucket, Bikini Bottom, Pacific Ocean **Also its owner *Won 10 Fry Cook Games trophies *Rival of Eugene H. Krabs *Married to a Computer... Yes, this is real. *Can create nuclear fission with his hands (and he somehow survived being at ground-zero) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ghOLExrSe_Q Crab-Stomper 3000 * Giant Crab-like Robot * Robotic Claws * Fireballs * Heat Vision * Dash Attack * Ground Shockwave * Escape Pod * Only seen in Nicktoons Unite! (PlayStation 2 & GameCube Versions) Feats * Took over all of Bikini Bottom (in the first movie) and put SpongeBob nearly to his knees. * Being small can give him an advantage * Was able to survive getting stepped on a ton of times from Mr. Krabs, Spongebob, and everyone else in Bikini Bottom. * Able to outsmart Spongebob in some occasions * Can put himself back together if he gets injured or if one of his limbs falls off * Took over Atlantis for a short time * Survived a point blank nuclear explosion when he tore two atoms apart Faults * Has very bad luck. * Whenever he comes close to stealing the formula something bad happens * His robots usually end up getting destroyed on their own and running out of power because he forgets * Overconfident * Is VERY afraid of whales Plank-Ton * Plankton's Super-villain alter ego * Superhuman Strength * Shockwave Clap ** Only seen in SpongeBob HeroPants * Super Breath * Weakspot: The eyeball on his tiny head Gallery Plankton (CGI).png|Plankton as he appeared in The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out of Water Crab Stomper 3000.png|The Crab-Stomper 3000 Plank-Ton-0.png|Plank-Ton Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Animal Combatants Category:Antagonists Category:Aquatic Combatants Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Highly Intelligent Category:Inventor Category:Male Category:Nickelodeon Characters Category:Pilots Category:Shapeshifters Category:SpongeBob SquarePants Characters Category:Technology users Category:Trap Users Category:TV combatants Category:Underdogs Category:US Combatants Category:Villains